homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102615-Listen-up-fleshheap
allodicTemperament AT began trolling galvinizedGlobalization GG at 00:39 -- AT: Okay flleshheap llet's get this moving AT: You're saving yourr race and hellping me save mine AT: You know about the game AT: And you arre going to find someone to be yourr serrverr pllayerr and you arre going to find someone to be a serrverr pllayerr forr AT: The Mike human that you know is in charrge of keeping trrack of the llist. AT: Ourr emprress just died AT: You don't have much time GG: Is that all? AT: Is what alll AT: Arre you awarre of these things AT: I'm making my rounds to make surre that you alll have things going on yourr end AT: So that you don't alll fucking die GG: I appreciate the sentiment, whoever you are. Your lack of faith in me, a little less. AT: It is not so much a llack of faith as trrying to make surre that you're not alll going to be killled in a matterr of days GG: Rest assured not fucking dying was part of the plan. Your forwardness is helpful but at the same time... GG: Well the two aren't mutually exclusive! GG: Just who the hell A R E you? Don't you think you've skipped a few steps in this? AT: Okay herre GG: Or did you suppose we'll have time for all the rest soon enough? AT: I'm LLorrrea. I'm a trrolll. I llive on Allterrnia, whose emprress was just KILLLED BY A METEORR. AT: THERRE IS TIME FORR THIS LLATERR. GG: You've got me worried, now. Just what kind of a timetable are we D E A L I N G with, here? AT: I don't know AT: To my knowlledge alll of the meteorrs arre in fllight AT: I am assuming that yourr timetablle is the same as ourrs AT: Maybe we werre unllucky and willl get hit soonerr AT: But I don't know so I'm not going to assume that. AT: Because when we've alll enterred the game therre arre things therre that it's going to take ALLL of us to deall with AT: LLike I don't mean to intimidate you but we're actuallly one llarrgerr team worrking forr the same goall fundamentallly AT: So if you have an image of competition I suggest you reserrve it forr the peoplle that we'lll be dealling with -- galvinizedGlobalization GG changed their mood to OFFLINE -- -- galvinizedGlobalization GG changed their mood to CHUMMY -- GG: ((i am so fuckin sorr)) AT: (( np )) GG: Those people being? AT: I've been advised to holld that inforrmation forr the moment forr yourr sake AT: They'lll know that I know and may come afterr me AT: But forr yourr sake you shoulld remain unawarre forr the moment AT: You willl know in the futurre GG: How mysterious! But you know I don't E N J O Y being out of the loop and I enjoy A C T I V E L Y being kept out of the loop even less. GG: Almost from the very first I heard of this game I've been forced to make do with scraps. Even I can't play well if I don't know the G A M E, pun not largely intended. AT: This is actuallly forr yourr safety AT: This perrson willl not hesitate to killl AT: And is within reach of making that possiblle forr you GG: This balance of power is K I L L I N G me. But there are more pressing matters at hand to press this one... Fine. AT: I onlly know because I was expected to do the impossiblle GG: That being? AT: Allso confidentiall and dirrectlly perrtaining to who the perrson is GG: F A N T A S T I C! GG: No, it's not. I'm sorry. AT: The point being that therre arre things potentiallly morre dangerrous than worrlld ending meteorrs AT: Which I hate saying GG: Milo Howser. GG: My name is Milo Howser. Long overdue, isn't it? You may not think it matters, and it may not, but of all the things skipped that seems the least forgivable. AT: I knew that AT: LLorrrea Fenrrix GG: Well now I just feel silly. AT: Names arre verry imporrtant AT: So arre intrroductions AT: I trrust that we'lll have a much morre impactfull one llaterr on GG: Even so, without any sort of foundation simple things escape me. GG: You're an alien, aren't you? How is your game being distributed? AT: Welll it's allrready herre AT: We have maill too GG: And this is something any one of your species might have access to? AT: I'm not surre AT: Potentiallly AT: My llusus is getting distrressed I have to deall with herr AT: Good lluck Millo. -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling galvinizedGlobalization GG at 01:29 -- GG: How unfortunate, I was just getting to the good part! Category:Milo Category:Lorrea